


Skate Around The Rink of My Heart

by OrangeSprout



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Gulf is an angsty teen, Ice Skating, M/M, Mew teaching Gulf has to skate, a little soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSprout/pseuds/OrangeSprout
Summary: Excerpt:"Stop showing off," Gulf whines a bit his arms still outstretch beside him for balance. Mew does a spin before doing a circle around Gulf. "You're very annoying when you do that.""It's an incentive," Mew says with a wink and a laugh. "How else will you get better if not to beat me?"OrGulf family buys an ice skating rink and Mew teaches him how to skate
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 57





	Skate Around The Rink of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [MewGulf Fic Advent Calender](https://twitter.com/katonthedaily/status/1328714886868840450?s=21) or 25 Days of MewGulf Day 1: Ice Skating
> 
> I wrote this super quick so hopefully, there are not too many mistakes

Gulf sat on the benches watching the Zamboni whirl around the rink. He hated this place. His family had recently moved to this area, bought the rink, and decided this wasn't their new home. And he hated. Sure his grumpiness was a little bit justified at being transplanted somewhere new but mostly it wasn't. He was being kind of a dick to everyone and he was very aware of it but it was just hard to not be one in his current mood.

What made it worse was that his family didn't even know how to ice skate. They'd moved from a super hot climate area to here, where apparently they were ice skating rinks. Well, actually two. One indoor for all year round and one outdoors for when it got colder.

It was after hours and Mew, their hired help was the one currently riding the Zamboni. He was also the bullseye for most of Gulf's unrequited rage recently because Mew had decided they should be friends even though Mew was just about to start college and Gulf still had one more year of high school left. He couldn't be friends with someone in college. That would draw way too much attention to Gulf.

Mew stopped the Zamboni, turned the machine off in the middle of the rink. "You look lonely." His shout echoed in the empty room.

Gulf huffs, looking away. The chill from the ice finally settling into his exposed arms because he refused to let himself believe that they now lived here, in an area that required long sleeves and jackets. He was pretty sure he was getting sick but he refused to tell his mother who had already scolded him many times for not wearing the proper clothes for the weather.

"Am I that interesting that you like to watch me clean up?"

"Shut up and do your job." He snipes back before sneezing. He doesn't hear the machine turn back on and when he looks back to it, Mew is gone.

His eyes search the room and see Mew sliding to the door of the rink before stepping out. He smiles up at Gulf. "Are you ever going to get any closer? I'm starting to think you're afraid of the ice."

Gulf looks between where Mew is at the door to the rink and where he is almost to the top of the benches. He hadn't really planned on getting closer, no. The mass of ice kind of scared him and strapping blades to his clumsy feet didn't seem that appealing either.

"Fuck off."

Mew chuckles and hopes upon the benching taking the steps two at a time until he reaches Gulf. 

"Want me to teach you?" Mew looks very tall from this angle. Gulf kicks at his leg but misses as he shivers. Mew isn't wearing long sleeves and he seems fine. That jerk. Mew chuckles. "So petulant. I'm starting to think you don't like me."

"I'm glad you finally realizing it." Gulf grumbles. Then the next thing he knows Mew is lifting him up. His arms wrap around Mew's shoulders and he tries not to move as they make their way down the benches. He's holding his breath as they make their way down because he definitely doesn't want Mew to drop him yet.

When they make it to the bottom he starts to wiggle but Mew doesn't set him down until he steps onto the ice. Gulf immediately pushes away from Mew to clutch at the wall. Mew slides away to grab something from the Zamboni before sliding back. It's a jacket. Mews bright yellow and black jacket. It's very Mew. If he was an anime character this would be the signifying part of his wardrobe that everyone would recognize.

"I'm not cold," Gulf grumbles, his feet sliding under him even though he's not moving. Mew tuts before prying his arms off the wall to force the jacket on him. 

Gulf's first instinct is to get mad, throw the jacket back but his body gives a relieved shudder at the warmth. Mew tugs him closer, further from the wall as he zips up the jacket. It smells like Mew. That weird musky scent from his cologne, the one he knows Mew is very proud of. 

"I don't want to get to skates out but I can teach you with shoes." Mew grasps both of Gulf hands in his own.

"I said I don't want to." He grumbles but holds on tighter to Mew's hands. His anxious eyes taking in the rink around him. His feet wobble over the ice, gliding as Mew drags him along.

"Yeah, that's what you said...." Mew lets go with one hand and Gulf immediately holds it out to stabilize himself. "But this is fun and you're really missing out."

Gulf doesn't answer, to focus on his feet. They make it further into the rink before Gulf feels his feet slide out from underneath him and he tumbles to the ground.

"This is stupid." Gulf growls, feeling furious at the pain in his ass from the fall. Mew is standing above him smiling.

"Everyone falls." He comments softly, not at all patronizing as he helps Gulf up. Gulf doesn't know why it surprised him that Mew is nice, Mew is always nice. He's just been grumpy for the past couple of weeks that he wants Mew to be grumpy back at him. But Mew is nice... and it feels nice. He can almost feel his shoulder loosen as Mew places a hand on his back to push him forward. "Don't watch your feet, watch where you're going."

"There's nothing in the way why should I-" He wobbles again and Mew holds his shoulder until he settles.

"Stop focusing on your feet, focus on the glide. Push out-" Mew points to his feet and shows Gulf how to push off on the ice, he does a few more in front of Gulf before sliding around him. "Feel the ice, let it guide you." Gulf tries. He pushes off and slides.

"I did it-" He smiles widely at Mew before his eyes fly open and he flops to the ground. Mew chuckles before helping him up again. He doesn't find anger this time. The pain from the fall gone as soon as he stands back up, excited to keep trying.

"Good job. Keep going."

Mew gives him a tiny push and he slides, he keeps it going, gliding around the rink. Mew follows after, sometimes twirling in front of him to skate backward as he watches Gulf wobble. 

"Stop showing off," Gulf whines a bit his arms still outstretch beside him for balance. Mew does a spin before doing a circle around Gulf. "You're very annoying when you do that."

"It's an incentive," Mew says with a wink and a laugh. "How else will you get better if not to beat me?"

Gulf blinks up at Mew. He gulps then lowers his arms to push forward. This time the glide is smooth looking more natural like Mews. He's kind of mad that Mew understands him so well. But Mew is right. Now he wants to get better be on the same level as Mew at least. And then one day be better than Mew if for no other reason than because Mew is taunting him right now.

He follows Mew around the rink, each round he gets better. He falls a few more times. Then countless more as Mew teaches him how to glide backward. But no of it leaves him feeling any other than happiness, he even laughs a few times because he knows Mew will always be there to help him up.

"I'm going to be better than you with a few more days of practice." Gulf teases as he slides out the rink. The clock on the wall tells Gulf it's time to go home or his mom will start to worry.

Mew chuckles, ruffling his hair. "I can't wait."

Gulf smiles and for the first time since they've moved here, he feels light. Like the stagnant weight of the move has finally moved on and he stops being mad over the move. That maybe he could get used to this new place.

"Oh sweetie there you are," His mother meets him a the door fussing over him. "I was starting to worry- Where did you get this?"

Gulf looks down and realizes he didn't give Mew's jacket back. "It's uh-"

"This is Mews." She states, then gives him a knowing smile. "He's a nice boy isn't he."

"He forced me onto the rink-" Gulf starts off quickly before then he sighs. He's not even mad about it like he thought he would be in the beginning. He just wants to keep skating. Keep skating with Mew. "He showed me how to skate. It was really fun. I can skate backward too."

His mother ruffles his hair like Mew had no too long ago. "I knew you'd like it once you tried. " She hums as they head into the kitchen. "You know, the first date your father and I had was him showing me how to ride a skateboard. Now, look at us." She sighs a bit dramatically and nostalgically but filled with love. Gulf got the hint immediately as she nudges his shoulder.

"It's not like that mom."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not. I was just feeling a little nostalgic that's all. You're the one who thought I want implying something." She sent him an innocent look. 

"This feels like a trick," He grumbles.

"I would never." She sets down a plate of food in front of him as he sits at the table. "I'm just saying, it's cute that you're finally learning to skate. Just make sure you return Mews jacket sweetie."

He doesn't return the jacket, mostly out of pettiness because Mew dragged him down to the rink without his permission. But also because he.. didn't want to. Mew didn't seem to mind. even teasing him about it saying that he could switch him out for another jacket when the smell wore off. Like he knew that was one of the reasons Gulf wasn't giving it back. The jerk.

It takes a full year, just after Gulf's eighteenth birthday, for Mew to ask him out on their first  _ real _ date. Then in the middle of the same rink where Mew taught him to skate for the first time, they had their first kiss. Gulf somehow manages to fall and pull Mew down with him onto the ice halfway through said kiss. But Mew just laughs, the sound echoing through the room before Gulf shuts him up with another kiss, Mews back pressed into the ice. Mews hands gripping into the black and yellow jacket that he still refused to give back.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kanasproutl)


End file.
